Protectors
by juststartedwriting
Summary: A new war rages, between the Protectors and the Destroyers, more terrible than ever before, will this signify the end of all creatures?NOTE:Might contain slashquite mild for now
1. Chapter 1

In ancient times,magical creatures of all sorts were looked up to by the humans. Sometimes, even worshiped. An example would be the Protectors. For years we have protected the humans from all kinds of dangers, together with the Dragons, we nurtured the humans and helped them grow. But, the contact with the humans had influenced some of our numbers, corrupting their pure spirit with dark emotions. Greed, revenge, envy, jealousy, all these emotions had started to destroy purity of the other magic creatures. Out of fear, The Great Protector, leader of the Ishistar clan, of that era banished the protectors turned black. They gave themselves a new name,the Destroyers. Out of anger for being banished, the Destroyers started to go against the Cruruvian code: never to harm others. Protectors being what they were, tried their best to stop these meaningless attacks, they finally became terribly angered at the Destroyer's frequent attacks and demanded a showdown in order to end this loss of human lives. A terrible war broke out, we called it 'The Rampage',it was a close fight, but the Destroyers lost as their numbers were insufficient. They retreated to gain allies to support them. Now a new war threatens.

The Dragons had always been our closest allies. They've been here what seems to be the beginning of time, guiding our actions and teaching us to use our magic wisely. It was them who banished the darker creatures like the Vampires and Werewolves. They had aided us in 'The Rampage', but this resulted in a whole lot of the Elders being killed. Now the eldest of them, is only 18 human years of age,thats still very young, even for a Dragon. The Dragon race was at the brink of extinction and with the upcoming war, who knows what will happen? But still they are the most power full in their magic. Every Dragon has a symbol representing their power. They channel all their magic from this power. Examples of these symbols are; Knowledge, Generosity, Kindness, Gentleness, Light. There were also the darker symbolics like; Darkness, Hazard and Chaos. Dark Dragons are very rare as they are the offspring of Dragons and Destroyers. This kind of pairings usually do not last. Something to do with the Fates and their Prophesies. My name is Yamato Ishida, heir of the Ishistar clan, future leader of all creatures of light. Listen very carefully, none of what i am about to tell you has ever been recorded, welcome to Jautou, land of the magical creatures...

Carusa Drake -castle of the dragons+

In a room, located at the highest tower in the castle, four robed beings were arguing quite loudly...

''We need the Protectors here!''

''No, the war will be too dangerous, we cannot risk it,''

''We will train them, they will be ready.''

''If they die, there will be no others to replace them! 'Tis too much a risk,''

''We CANNOT fight alone our numbers are too limited.''

'' A risk I am willing to take!''

''Of course you have been 'so' well known for your recklessness, its not surprising you-''

''IF I'M SO DAMN RECKLESS, THEN WHY ASK ME TO JOIN THIS STUPID DISSCUSSION OF YOURS!''

-glares-

-glares back with more intensity-

Ken sighed as he looked upon this discussion-turned-argument from the shadows, these young masters still have a lot to learn, especially cooperation. He watched Ruki and Kouji glaring daggers at each other with slight amusement for a while, but catching the look on Kouichi's face, he decided it was time he took the situation into his own hands.

''I think Kouji has a fair point, we cannot risk losing any more young ones,'' Kouji shot Ruki a triumphant look,''HOWERER, we are short in numbers, therefore I suggest that we take the strongest of the clans, beseech them for their help. If they are willing, bring them back, if not, leave them be.'' Ruki smirked at Kouji who looked furious. Ken noticed the exchange and sighed ''You two seriously need to grow up and live up to your tittles, you are Dragon Masters for goodness's sake!'' Both said persons opened their mouths to protest but Ryo beat them to it,''Well, the night ain't young no more, lets go catch some shuteye!''

The four of them departed from the room, leaving Ken alone. He closed his eyes,It has began, He then dragged himself to the balcony where his form shifted. Deep sapphire blue scales covered his growing form, sharp talons grew out of his nails,teeth lengthened in his now prolonged serpent like head, he winced slightly as huge, gigantic wings ripped out of his back, and a long tail with a bladed end whipped out behind him. The blue giant then hurled himself into the sky, spread his wings and flew into the night sky. Sleep never came to Ken in times like these, might as well get the job done instead of wasting time trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Note:''speaches''

thoughts

Ceresua: Home of the Ishistar Clan

--with Takeru: At the Ishida residence--

''Yamato?'' Takeru tip toed to his brother's room. ''Hello? Big brother?'' Takeru slowly opened the

door of his brother's room. Nothing. Takeru sighed and ran a hand through his already ruffeled hair, his

brother was no where to be found, again. Five times in a week! There was definitely something

bugging his brother and he has an inkling feeling on what it was about.

--with Yamato:At the edge of the forest--

Takeru will be fuming, Yamato thought to himself as he watched the setting sun from his favourite

hiding place, it was up on a very old tree at the edge of Ceresua. Yamato knew the risk of straying too

far from the village's centre, but he could not help but feel suffocated by the people there. They all

expected great things from him, being the heir of the clan and all, but he hated the attention, the

expectations , the duties, heck! He was still sixteen! If only Mom and Dad were still alive, i would not

have to go through this...THEM,THEY killed Mom and Dad, THEY made Takeru cry, THEY

destroyed my life, NO, not them, HIM. HE lied to me, HE made me think we were friends, then he

betrayed us, betrayed me... Yamato held the branches of the tree in a death grip, his eyes narrowed as

he thought of that person.

''Hey! What did the trees ever do to you?'' A long slippery tongue from behind and flicked at his perfect blond hair.

Yamato whirled around, hands raised, combat style, only to slip and fall off the moss covered branches.

Yamato cried out in a panic, but before he could call upon his wings, a long blue tail caught him around his waist.

''I absolutely HATE it when you do that!'' Yamato growled as he fixed his hair back into place.

''I missed you too Yamato, now lets go to your place, i'm starving!''

Ken with his tail still wound around Yamato, flew towards to the Ishida residence, with Yamato hurling curt remarks at the sapphire dragon to ease his wounded pride, being caught off guard and his messy hair.

--with Takeru:At the Ishida residence--

Takeru jolted out of his seat, he felt a familiar aura coming toward the village centre, but that was not

all, he felt his brother's aura accompanied by another one, if only he could not recall whose it belonged

to. He concentrated harder, deepening his senses; Blue. Deep sapphire blue glittering in the sunlight,

snapping his eyes open, he came to a realization. It was Ken, Ken is here! At the village! Takeru

trembled with excitement, the last time he saw Ken was after The Rampage, quite a time back,I

wonder if he remembers me?Takeru asks himself as he awaits their arrival.

--with Yamato: at the town centre--

People were crowding around him again, but it was not him they wanted to see, it was Ken. Guess it

was not every day you get to see a dragon, especially a Dragon Master at that. Still he could not help

but feel annoyed that his personal space was being invaded once more. Ken, noticing Yamato's

discomfort, he snaked his long neck to Yamato, picked him up by the collar of his robe and trotted

through the crowd which parted to make way for him to pass.

''Oi! What are you doing!''Yamato struggled fruitlessly in an attempt to escape from Ken's powerful jaws.

''i'mph gooing goo aph phavour you idthioth, tho sthoph sthrughling!''(translation: i'm doing you a favour you idiot, so stop struggling!)Ken's voice came out muffled against Yamato's cloths.

Said person grumbled about stupid dragons and their stupid long necks with their stupid long teeth to

keep people from escaping their grasp. Ken simply ignored the insults and continued on his way to their destination.

--Ishida residence: later--

Takeru was amused. VERY amused.

He watched as his brother shoot venomous glares to the dark haired person on the other side of the

table. Ken also glared back at Yamato, nursing a very bruised cheek at the same time. Takeru giggled

at the sight, walking over to Ken, he handed an ice pack to him before settling down in the seat next to

the bluish haired master. Ken muttered a word of thanks and plastered the ice pack onto his cheek.

''erm... you want to tell me what happened just now?''Takeru asked.

''Why don't you ask your brother about it?''Ken replied as he smiled very sweetly at Yamato who

ignored him and took out a flute from his pocket, placing the tip near his mouth and started to play a

soft melody. Takeru sighed, there was no way his brother was in no mood to talk now.


End file.
